Traveling With The Author
by HedgehogRunner
Summary: This is one of two takes of Pokemon Colosseum as this one has me in it I will be known as Kane. Friends will be made Rivalries will be born and love(?) may bloom...Discontinued due to a lot of incomplete ideas that make no sense when i write them down. (I can never seem to complete a Pokemon story)
1. the Quick explination

**Hey everybody its HedgehogRunner and I will be following Wes and Rui while they Travel Through Orre (I am currently IN Orre so they can socialize with me but to make it easier on them I've told them to call me Kane).**


	2. Above Orre (Prolouge 1)

**Hey Everybody it's HedgehogRunner and this is traveling with the author join me as I travel the orre region to stop cipher** **and who knows we might just get some help** **from someone...**

**key** _Italics- thoughts_ /**Bold-Important things to know or Author's notes for you **/ (-) Pokemon translations/ _(-) Pokemon telepathy_

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters in Pokemon except for Kane (Kane is OC)**

* * *

?: _(get ready to have the supplies dropped by the_ _**Lab**__) _

?: alright but we better be getting paid good for this

?: _(__**Hunter J **__you will all be paid. you, __**Giovanni**__, and __**N**__)_

Hunter J: well here we are I don't know why **Cipher **works in the desert

Giovanni: You think to much they haven't been caught by the police yet Fufufufu...

N: Orre has no **Real **police force just 2 officers

?: _(and they suck at their Jobs too)_

* * *

**_Character Bio 1_**

name: Unknown at this time

species: Pokemon

Age: unknown

Type: Psychic

Ability: Levitate?

* * *

_**Location Bio 1**_

the unknown sky carrier is similar in proportion to Hunter J's Ship but slightly smaller so that it is harder to see when cloaked and it is kept in the air by the owner: an unknown psychic Pokemon.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is all that long but chapters will be mostly Dialogue driven and Most chapters will have a new Character and Location Bio but sometimes they will be updated and on the very last chapter (after the end) all of the Bios will be placed with their updates in a row (chronological order depending on Bio Number) **


	3. Pyrite Building (prolouge 2)

**Once again It's HedgehogRunner in the Orre region I have just gotten a Chance to be on the computer will try to update more often but until then it will be (hopefully) 3-4 chapters a week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (I only own OC's)**

* * *

Kane: I'll get the supplies...

the cipher admin had just walked out and he was the epitome of the 70's as he could have easily been Micheal Jackson reincarnated. he is Kane Folly and Trudley's boss.

?: Hey Trudey let's go and see the duel square.

Kane and Trudey: It's a Circle, Folly.

Folly: Same difference anyways I've got a Makuhita to show off against Cail's Misdreavus.

Trudley and Folly (the Brothers that they were) walked out into Pyrite town and headed to the front of the shambling town 'square' Meanwhile My partner from way back when walked in from the stairwell she smiled to herself and I guess she tricked her brother again...

Kane: _of course I have to figure out how to get the spare key from Folly's suitcase to get the car started..._

Gardevoir: Garde Gar (well it could be worse)

Kane (me): Really How?

Gallade Bounds down the stairs and tosses Gardevoir a water bottle.

Gallade: Gal Gallade! (sup homies?! ya know the Vending machine upstairs still works!)

Gardevoir: Gar Garde (that's how)

Me: _wow, you really don't like him at all do you?_

Gardevoir: Gar Gar. Garde (that's not what I said. but he **IS** obnoxious)

Me: you know what I'll get the supplies for the Ultra Balls by riding the bus let's go

And so the 3 of us walked into the bright light and towards the bus stop behind the Colosseum...

* * *

Character Bio 2 and 3

Name: Gardevoir

Gender: Female

Level: 29 (age 15)

Ability: Pickup

personality: Serious and uptight

Hold Item: Twisted Spoon (on a necklace)

Name: Gallade

Gender: Male

Level:31 (age 16)

Ability: Oblivious

Personality: Laid-back and 'cool'

Hold Item: Black Glasses (worn on face)

* * *

Location bio 2

Name: Pyrite building

Owner: Cipher(?)

Bio: this building is falling apart more than it was **before** cipher bought it and it is the only way to underneath the town

* * *

**Awesome (I hope this chapter is longer than Before) I'm working on lengthening my chapters. (Gallade should provide plenty of comic relief) anyways Rate and Review! see you in a while.**


	4. Starting off (finally)

**Hey everybody and now we will get into the action of Pokemon Colosseum! I am HedgehogRunner, lest you have forgotten and let's get into the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

-Elco Canyon-

?: alright umbreon, let's steal the snag machine!

umbreon: Umbreon! (Umbreon used Dark Pulse)

Gonzap: alright Wakin, Agrev, and Biden we need to eliminate Wes because he's going-

**BOOM!**

Gonzap: WES! you won't survive my Wrath!

Wes: espeon! start the engine! umbreon let's get outta here!

* * *

while Wes and his Pokemon drove off into the distance while a fuming Gonzap ordered Wakin Agrev and Biden to hide out into the caves sense the police were on their way...

* * *

Outskirt stand

(same Day)

Wes: alright you guys lets get something to eat

Umbreon: Umbre Um! (best Idea Ever!)

Espeon: Espe es! (I will agree with umbreon)

Wes: hey who's that?

Wes indicates to me, Gardevoir, and Gallade

me: Crap it's team snagem's top snagger run for phenac!

Gallade: _(what about lunch!?)_

me: forget lunch Run!

Wes: I guess lunch will have to wait...

And so Wes is chasing me across the desert in his bike and it isn't long before we make it to phenac city... but what will we find here?

* * *

**Character bios 4, 5, and 6**

**Name: Wes**

**Age: 15**

**Affiliations: unknown...**

**Bio: after blowing up snagem hideout Wes travels to outskirt stand... only to chase a trio of people across the desert to phenac city this is his story...**

**Name: Umbreon**

**Level: 24 (age 15)**

**type: Dark**

**move-set: Dark pulse/ Quick attack/ Bite/ Dig**

**ability: insomnia**

**Bio: one of Wes' stalwart companions he has had him sense he was 10 years old **

**Name: Espeon**

**Level: 30 (age 17)**

**type: Psychic**

**Ability: syncronise**

**Bio: Wes has had her sense he was 7 years old and her brother hatched when Wes was 10**

* * *

**Location bio 3 and 4**

**Elco canyon**

**Bio: elco canyon is where team snag-em's headquarters was before Wes blew it up it is now abandoned... or is it?**

**Location: Outskirt stand**

**Bio: The outskirt stand is where travelers stop when they travel through orre from the East although it is one of the only places where poke balls are sold...**

* * *

**Well Well Well... it appears as though I don't want Wes to see me because I DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE ME!**

**I tried to flee to Phenac city and I had a 20 second head start... (he caught me within 4 seconds)**

**any ways Rate and Review No flaming please**

**(I don't own Nintendo or Pokemon).**


	5. Pleading with an ANGRY Snagger

**Ahhh! leave me alone Wes! hey everybodyOW! it's HedgehogRunnerOw! and today I tell you what happens next**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Pokemon...**

**Ow stop that Wes!**

* * *

I paced around the small area of the wall and Wes' motorcycle he stared at me as I wore a Metal coat and he didn't recognize my Pokemon as the last time we met it was me and 2 kirlia he regarded me with suspicion so I broke down and begged him not to hand me over to Folly and Trudley.

Me: please don't hand me over to my superiors I'll do anything... I can make you pokeballs... and I can cook too! Just PLEASE let me stay with you!

Wes: alright Jeez... get off of me already... Shesh..

Me: Where are you headed cause I need to get to phenac City pronto!

Wes: actually I'm headed there myself um... whats your name?

Me: oh yeah my name's Kane!

We walked around to get on the Motorcycle and then Wes ' memory clicked... And he slammed me into a wall

Wes (snarling): I Remember you now! You're one of the scientists who showed up at the lab every so often to retrieve the Pokemon **I** snagged And You specifically Showed up and Gave Gonzap his Skarmory!

Me: please don't kill me...

* * *

**Wes: Rate and Review and I might not kill the Author...**

**Me: please no Flaming OW!**


End file.
